Silor Moon Time Line
by Sloane Lane
Summary: Okay, here is a time line of some of the events know in the Sailor Moon SeriesMovies.


**2000 years ago (about 8 BC)**

The Silver Millennium, one thousand years of peace and harmony for the entire universe, begins.

**1000 years ago (about 992 AD)**

With the help of the Negaforce, Queen Beryl breaks free from the Negaverse and launches an assault against the planet Earth and the Moon Kingdom. Queen Beryl's four generals - Jedite, Nephlite, Zoycite, and Malachite - lead her armies to victory and destroy the Moon Kingdom. Many members of the royal court are killed, including Princess Serena, Prince Darien, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. (Episode #39, "The Past Returns")

Queen Serenity manages to imprison the Seven Shadow Warriors within the Imperium Silver Crystal. (Episode #21, "Jupiter Comes Thundering In")

Queen Serenity also uses the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Cresent Moon Wand to banish the invading armies back to the Negaverse for one thousand years. (Episode #39, "The Past Returns")

Using the last of her strength, Queen Serenity sends Princess Serena, Prince Darien, and the Sailor Scouts one thousand years into the future to be reborn on Earth as humans. She also sends the cat gaurdians, Luna and Artemis, into the future to act as the Scouts' mentors. (Episode #39, "The Past Returns")

Queen Serenity dies. (Episode #39, "The Past Returns")

The Imperium Silver Crystal shatters into seven Rainbow Crystals, with on of the Seven Shadow Warriors trapped inside each gem. (Episode #21, "Jupiter Comes Thundering In")

**1974**

August 3:

Birth of Darien Shields (Tuxedo Mask) to unnamed parents.

**1975**

October 29:

Birth of Setsuna Meioh (Sailor Pluto) to unnamed parents.

**1978**

January 27:

Birth of Haruka Tenoh (Sailor Uranus) to unnamed parents.

March 6:

Birth of Michiru Kaioh (Sailor Neptune) to unnamed parents.

April 17:

Birth of Raye Hino (Sailor Mars) to unnamed parents.

June 30:

Birth of Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon) to Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino.

September 10:

Birth of Amy Anderson (Sailor Mercury) to unnamed parents.

October 22:

Birth of Mina Aino (Sailor Venus) to unnamed parents.

December 5:

Birth of Lita Kino (Sailor Jupiter) to unnamed parents.

**1979**

January 1:

Birth of Molly Baker to unnamed parents.

February 8:

Birth of Kou Yaten (Sailor Star Healer) to unknown parents.

May 30:

Birth of Kou Taiki (Sailor Star Maker) to unknown parents.

July 30:

Birth of Kou Seiya (Sailor Star Fighter) to unknown parents.

**1980**

Darien Shields is seriously injured in an automobile accident, leaving him with amnesia. His parents do not survive the accident. (Episode #30, "A Crystal Clear Destiny")

The alien Fiore arrives on Earth and becomes friends with Darien Shields. (_Sailormoon R_ Movie)

Birth of Sammy Tsukino to Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino. (_Sailormoon R_ Movie)

Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields meet for the first time in the hospital. Serena gives Darien a rose to commemorate her brother's birth. (_Sailormoon R_ Movie)

**1981**

January 6:

Birth of Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Saturn) to Professor Souichi and Keiko Tomoe.

**1991**

Mina Aino first meets Artemis. The cat gaurdian gives her a transformation pen so Mina can begin her crime-fighting career as Sailor V.

**1992**

Late March

The forces of the Negaverse make their first appearance on Earth since the Silver Millennium.

Serena and her friends enter Grade 8 at Crossroads Junior High School.

The Sailor V video game is released at the Crown Game Video Arcade.

Events from English Episode #1, "A Moon Star is Born", occur.

Serena Tsukino first transforms into Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask first arrives to save Sailor Moon.

Events from Japanese Episode #2 occur (not shown in North America).

Events from English Episode #2, "Talk Radio", occur.

April

Events from English Episode #3, "Slim City", occur.

Events from Japanese Episode #5 occur (not shown in North America).

Events from Japanese Episode #6 occur (not shown in North America).

Events from English Episode #4, "So You Want to be a Superstar", occur.

Events from English Episode #5, "Computer School Blues", occur.

Amy Anderson first transforms into Sailor Mercury.

May

Events from English Episode #6, "Time Bomb", occur.

Events from English Episode #7, "An Uncharmed Life", occur.

Raye Hino first transforms into Sailor Mars.

Events from English Episode #8, "Nightmare in Dreamland", occur.

Events from English Episode #9, "Cruise Blues", occur.

Events from English Episode #10, "Fight to the Finish", occur.

Jedite is placed into an "Eternal Sleep" by Queen Beryl for failing to eliminate the Sailor Scouts.

June

Events from English Episode #11, "Match Point for Sailor Moon", occur.

Events from English Episode #12, "An Unnatural Phenomena", occur.

Events from English Episode #13, "Wedding Day Blues", occur.

Events from English Episode #14, "Shutter Bugged", occur.

July

Events from English Episode #15, "Dangerous Dollies", occur.

Events from English Episode #16, "Who is that Masked Man?", occur.

Events from Japanese Episode #20 occur (not shown in North America).

Events from Enlgish Episode #17, "An Animated Mess", occur.

August

Events from English Episode #18, "Worth a Princess' Ransom", occur.

Events from English Episode #19, "Molly's Folly", occur.

Events from English Episode #20, "A Friend in Wolf's Clothing", occur.

Nephlite is killed by Zoycite's yoma.

Events from English Episode #21, "Jupiter Comes Thundering In", occur.

Lita Kino first transforms into Sailor Jupiter.

Events from English Episode #22, "The Power of Friendship", occur.

September

Events from English Episode #23, "Mercury's Mental Match", occur.

Events from English Episode #24, "An Artful Attack", occur.

Events from English Episode #25, "Too Many Girlfriends", occur.

Events from English Episode #26, "Grandpa's Follies", occur.

Events from English Episode #27, "Kitty Chaos", occur.

October

Events from Englsih Episode #28, "Tuxedo Melvin", occur.

Events from English Episode #29, "Sailor V Makes the Scene", occur.

Mina Aino first arrives as Sailor Venus.

Events from English Episode #30, "A Crystal Clear Destiny", occur.

Sailor Moon is revealed to be Princess Serena, the lost Princess of the Moon Kingdom.

The seven Rainbow Crystals recombine to form the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Events from English Episode #31, "A Reluctant Princess", occur.

Zoycite is destroyed by Queen Beryl for disobeying a direct order.

November

Events from English Episode #32, "Bad Hair Day", occur.

Events from English Episode #33, "Little Miss Manners", occur.

Events from English Episode #34, "Ski Bunny Blues", occur.

December

Events from English Episode #35, "Ice Princess", occur.

Events from English Episode #36, "Last Resort", occur.

Events from English Episode #37, "Tuxedo Unmasked", occur.

Events from Japanese Episode #42 occur (not shown in North America).

**1993**

January

Events from English Episode #38, "Fractious Friends", occur.

Events from English Episode #39, "The Past Returns", occur.

Malachite dies in battle with Sailor Moon after she deflects one of his attacks back upon him.

Events from the Japanese Episodes #45 and #46 occur (combined into English episode #40).

Events from the English Episode #40, "Day of Destiny", occur.

The Scouts combine their power to perform "Sailor Teleport" for the first time.

On their way to battle Queen Beryl in the artic, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus are each killed by one of the Doom and Gloom Girls (yoma).

Prince Darien dies protecting Sailor Moon.

Queen Beryl and the Negaforce are destroyed by the Moon Princess. Unfortunately the Princess dies from exhaustion after drawing enormous amounts of energy from the Imperium Silver Crystal during battle (Japanese Version). Princess Serena survives in the English version.

The Sailor Scouts and Darien are all reborn. The memories of the past year's events are altered in their minds, and in the minds of others as well.

Late March

The Sailor Scouts and their friends enter grade 8 again after they have "lost" a year of their lives.

Events from English Episode #41, "The Return of Sailor Moon", occur.

The two aliens, Alan and Ann, arrive on Earth to steal energy from humans.

Events from English Episode #42, "So You Want to be in Pictures", occur.

Events from English Episode #43, "A Knight to Remember", occur.

Events from English Episode #44, "VR Madness", occur.

April

Events from English Episode #45, "Cherry Blossom Time", occur.

Sailor Moon powers up.

Events from English Episode #46, "Kindergarten Chaos", occur.

Sailor Venus powers up.

Events from English Episode #47, "Much Ado About Babysitting", occur.

Sailor Mercury powers up.

May

Events from English Episode #48, "Raye's Day in the Spotlight", occur.

Sailor Mars powers up.

Events from English Episode #49, "Food Fetish", occur.

Sailor Jupiter powers up.

Events from English Episode #50, "Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall", occur.

June

Events from English Episode #51, "Detention Doldrums", occur.

Events from English Episode #52, "Secret Garden", occur.

Events from English Episode #53, "Treed", occur.

Ann dies protecting Alan from the Doom Tree's attack.

Ann is reborn. The Doom Tree is also reborn as the Tree of Life.

Events from English Episode #54, "Serena Times Two", occur.

Rini first arrives from the 30th century.

Rubeus and the Four Sisters of the Negamoon family arrive from the 30th century in search of Rini and the Imperium Silver Crystal.

July

Events from English Episode #55, "The Cosmetic Caper", occur.

Events from English Episode #56, "Sailor Mercury Moving On?", occur.

Sailor Mercury powers up again.

Events from English Episode #57, "Gramps in a Pickle", occur.

Sailor Mars powers up again.

Events from English Episode #58, "Trouble Comes Thundering Down", occur.

August


End file.
